


Catch and release

by Luke2leia



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke2leia/pseuds/Luke2leia
Summary: Wherein we find the Boys don't always hunt to kill...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. On the Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A steamy night out on the boardwalk, in more ways than one...

On the Boards

……………………….

Warnings: explicit sex, David/OC

……………………

It was a sultry night, the heat of the day not dissipating with the loss of the baking sun. There was no relief from the mild breeze, the indigo ocean lapping gently at the sandy shore, waves barely ruffled.

Walking along boardwalk, you wove through the throngs of older teens and young adults that flocked to the sand and glittering attractions every summer night in Santa Carla. In deference to the heat, you wore as little as possible, much like everyone else that crowded the brightly lit walkways. It didn’t help much, even where your skin was bare it was covered in a sheen of sweat.

Moving away from the rides toward the bars, you could hear music spilling out wide-open doors, the crowds at this end of the boards older, men and women alike dressed wilder, skin shown more strategically, than the teens crowding the rides further down.

You passed a group of men gathered outside a bar playing music from the eighties, strains of Duran Duran’s ‘Wild Boys’ reaching your ears. One of the group made eye contact, and for a moment you were frozen.

His pale blue eyes held yours captured, you felt your heart speed up, unable to look away. A smirk blossomed on his lightly stubbled face, and he blinked slowly, finally setting you free.

Shaken and surprised at the sudden rush of excitement, you continued on, wobbling slightly as you made it past him. You were sure you heard a high-pitched snigger behind you, but when you turned around, most of the group was gone, only the spiky haired blonde left, taking a long pull of his cigarette and winking as you looked over your shoulder.

You felt your cheeks warm, and the way that smirk expanded told you he saw it. You turned away, almost bolting, nearly running in to a couple walking by intertwined like they were glued together at the hip.

Dodging around them, heart racing, you looked back once again. The blonde was gone from the spot you’d seen him. You looked over your other shoulder and there he was, leaning against another wall, closer, still smoking, still smirking, still following you with a cool and hungry stare.

Your heart was in your throat now, your head pounding. The thrill of being hunted electrified you, that little frisson of fear like a hint of spice, beads of sweat running down your chest and the back of your neck nearly tortuously overstimulating.

Glancing back, he was nowhere to be seen. You stopped in the middle of the walkway, raking your eyes over the crowds, desperate to see where he’d gone.

At a loss, you turned forward once more, barely taking a few distracted steps before nearly colliding with a dark figure that loomed before you. You looked up into icy eyes that burned voraciously, inflaming your core, setting your heart thumping so hard you swore it was shaking your chest with every breath.

Darting away, you tried to run, the jumble of people milling around too thick for anything but a fast walk. Casting a quick look back, you saw him clearly, so very close, too close, smile gone lazy and relaxed, like he already had you.

There was a narrow alley between the shops, and without a second thought you ducked down it, sound of your breath echoing down the brick passage. Halfway down, and you glanced back, not seeing him, your shoulders dropping as you turned forward.

Strong hands clutched your shoulders, pushed your back against the rough, warm brick wall. His mouth fell on yours, firm yet gentle, pulling back with a wicked grin as you gasped for breath.

His body pressed against you, lighting up nerves, short-circuiting your thoughts. All you could feel was the solid weight of him, rough wool coat brushing your arms, cool fingers on your shoulders, smooth leather against your legs. Your nose was filled with the rich scent of earth, tang of cigarette smoke, whiff of gasoline faint in the background.

“Do you want more?”

A voice soft and low and dark cut through the fog in your mind. Like silk flowing over gravel, it wrapped itself under your skin, resonating in the hollow of your groin.

Drowning in fathomless oceans of blue, you worked your bone-dry throat, cotton mouth to form the husk of a word that stands between you and debased self-immolation.

“Yes.”

The merciless grin was back, only for a moment as he claimed your lips once more, demanding entrance, mapping you, overwhelming you with the taste of tobacco and whisky and iron. Those cool fingers slid down your bare arms, teasing with the lightest of touches, then tracing back up to cup your neck, thread in your hair.

He lets you break away again, smiling against the soft skin of your throat as you gulp for air. Your hands worm their way under his coats, under his shirt, sliding across the chill marble smoothness of the flesh beneath.

His hands are on the move as well, grazing your nipples, lingering to bring them to hard peaks, slipping down to caress ribs, deftly undoing your shorts, pushing them down to drop on the pavement. His teeth graze the juncture of your neck, sending sparks of electricity downward, and you moan into his shoulder.

Your hands find the buttons of his pants, fumble to undo them, rewarded by a rough growl when rigid flesh springs free. You wrap your fingers around him and the growl deepens, teeth on your neck firmer, hands kneading your ass, brushing your cleft.

You arch into his touch, and it disappears, leaving you whining. His hands take yours, draw them up around his neck, then glide back down to your thighs, hook under, lift, till you’re bent in half and he’s pressing against you.

With unexpected gentleness, he sinks with agonizing slowness into your enveloping heat till he bottoms out, hip bones sharp under your thighs. He stills then, soft grunts puffing against your throat as you twitch and squirm, deliciously, shamelessly impaled. 

He slides out with equal restraint, setting a fiendishly sedate pace that has you straining against him as sweat runs in rivulets down your back. Frustration makes you keen, head tilting back as soft lips work marks all over your neck and shoulders, strong hands holding you effortlessly pinned, forever at the mercy of that gruelingly slow rhythm.

You thought he’d be fierce, hard, fast. Instead, he’s taking you apart piece by sobbing piece with unholy tenderness, rolling into you with measured patience as you writhe against the rough brick wall.

Your hands dig into the skin of his chest, push and pull as you kiss his temple, trembling lips brushing the stubble on his cheek, wordlessly begging for release. Hair plastered to your face, you breathe raggedly, tension making your limbs jerk, body coil and arch.

He smiles once more into the skin of your neck, lips fastening themselves against your throat as he finally speeds up, hips snapping, cock pounding deep into your core. You feel the breath knocked out of you, pleasure burning through taut limbs leaving fire in its wake.

Moans fall from your lips, rising in pitch in time with his thrusts. You feel like a bomb on the verge of exploding, taut and quivering as he drives you closer and closer to the brink, and over, the rush like a firework bursting from within, sparks behind your eyes and trailing across your skin.

Your euphoric wails echo off the walls around you, and his bucking turns erratic, slowing, his groin so tight against you, you can feel it tighten as he comes, fingers driving deep to leave bruises on your hips to match the marks along your neck. Coming down from your high, you whimper at the feel of him; rolling slowly inside you, sharp pinch of his love bite at your throat, brush of stubble on your skin, all firing your nerves with overstimulation. 

With a final pass of his lips on yours, he pulls out, pulls away, leaving you on legs trembling like a newborn foal’s. The spark of a lighter makes the alley glow, and he lights up a cigarette, drawing deep before offering it to you.

When you decline, he simply nods, eyes traveling down your form to your shorts on the ground below. You bend and put them back on, legs mostly stable under you.

As you straighten back up, he gives you a wink and a smirk, fingers caressing your cheek before he turns and is gone in a whirl of tobacco smoke and black wool. Outside the alleyway, music thumps loud and discordant, lights flash and strobe, people flock and flow. There’s a breeze off the ocean, the cool relief blowing over your soaked skin and tangled hair reminding you of his fingers as you make your way home.


	2. Rock on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul/OC  
> Concert night on the beach. You lose yourself to the grinding music, and find more pleasure in it than you expected...

Warnings: explicit sex, M/?

…………………………….

There were several bands playing the open stage tonight, each one rocking harder than the last. The energy of the crowd enveloped you, driving you to roll and sway with the bodies that surrounded you.

You’d come out looking for a good time, dressed casual in cutoffs and a faded t-shirt, a denim jacket to ward off the cool breeze off the ocean. There was plenty of alcohol to be had, your hand never without a cup of something sloshing around as you let the music move you.

Several times you had to ward off unwelcome advances, people grabbing at you with drunken intent. Not that you didn’t feel an itch for companionship tonight, just not from slobbering fools too far gone to even walk without staggering.

Pushing off the latest fool, you let the drink and the sound of the band fill you, take over your senses, capture your limbs. Your heart seemed to beat in time with the drums, the low growl of the bass rumbling through you, setting your hips moving, body swinging low, heaving up slowly.

Another would-be suitor moved in front of you, and annoyance filled your mind. You looked up, ready to push the intruder out of the way, only to be stunned to stillness.

“You’re too hot to be dancing alone. Mind if I join ya?”

Soft blue eyes topped a joyful smile; long, shaggy blonde hair danced in the breeze. He held out his hand in invitation, and you took it gladly.

He pulled you close, hands low, oblivious to the crowd around you. The light mesh shirt he wore only accentuated the trim form beneath, and his grin turned wicked as he caught your roaming eyes.

The two of you moved together with the grinding beat, delicious friction setting your body on fire as his leg pushed between yours, his hands sliding low to grip your ass. Grinning, the alcohol in your blood giving you boldness you usually lacked, you snuck your own hands up under that loose shirt, caressing the firm and oddly cool skin beneath.

His glance turned hungry, and he leaned down to whisper in your ear, light scruff on his cheeks tickling yours.

“Wanna get out of here?”

You nodded, and felt his grin against your neck. His teeth grazed your skin, and you gave a full body shudder as he sucked gently behind your ear, white jolt of excitement flashing through you.

He pulled back only enough to throw an arm around your waist, and you let him draw you away from the crowds. Guiding you to a small nook tucked between the backstage and the start of the boards; the throb of the bass-heavy song playing above you matched the growing thrum in your groin.

In the semi-darkness, his eyes seemed to glow with heat, and you were caught somewhere between desire and fear, the thrill of it leaving you aching with a hunger only he could sate. Gentle hands pushed your coat off your shoulders, running lightly on exposed skin to raise goosebumps, send chills through you.

He stepped in to your space, tilting your head as he bent to claim your lips, the scent and taste of weed and whisky and salt ocean flooding your senses. You gripped the lapels of his jacket, the concha belt draped across his shoulder chimed so softly, you felt more than heard it over the pounding music.

Breaking for air, you panted heavily, head spinning, body lit up brighter than the stage lights nearby. He grinned, ducked under your chin to lay kisses against your throat, suck lightly at shoulder and clavicle.

His hands were on the move, tracing lines of electricity on your chest and stomach, dipping along the waist of your cutoffs as you moaned and pushed into his touch. With practiced ease, he undid your shorts, letting them slip to your feet and off as he picked you up with ease, sitting you on the rough edge of a crate.

His ardent lips and hands traced slow paths down your trembling body, up your shaking thighs, to meet at your sex. He knelt between your legs, kissing, licking, sucking at tender skin already swelling, dripping with need; skilled fingers dancing lightly as they sunk in to you, fanning the fire that rippled like lightning, threatening to consume you from within.

Your body vibrates, fingers wound tightly in loose golden locks, and he leans back, eyes bright and chuckling softly at the whine of loss spilling from your lips. Loosening his belt, he slid skin-tight white pants down slim hips as you gasped at the size of the cock that sprung free.

Running his hand gently through your hair, you feel him press you forward and you bend willingly, wrapping your hands around the velvety steel-hard prize. The rumbling hitch in his breath as your mouth enveloped him sent shivers down your spine straight to your core.

You worked him madly, hungrily, squirming as his fingers curled in your hair, slid down your back to cup your ass. He tilted back, and you let go with a wet pop, string of saliva stretching, snapping apart between you.

He pulls you back up, meets your lips with his, hips slotting between your thighs. Tongue and cock penetrate you with slow deliberation, and you gasp and arch, wrapping arms and legs around to reel him in.

Hands grip your hips, his groin rolling in time with the heavy chords washing over you both, setting a fast rhythm that has you both breathless, spiraling upward. Amps suddenly pulse out bass so deep your bones shake, heart skipping a double beat as it tries to keep in time.

You both moan as the singer growls from the stage, deep voice screaming with passion that matches your own, pushing you both higher, pushing you faster, heading for a crest with reckless abandon.

The blonde’s head is nestled now in the crook of your neck, cool breath pulsing with rumbled grunts in sync with his pounding hips. His lips and teeth graze your skin, sending shockwaves to your center.

Melded together, you quiver, muscles locking up as zenith approaches like a freight train. Hammering hips drive you over the edge, your screams of release swallowed by the wailing guitars nearby.

He’s latched on to your neck so hard you’re sure he must have broken skin, his fast rhythm turned stuttering, falling out of time with the music as his own climax hits, and you can feel his pelvis twitch as he pumps his release deep within you.

The song comes to a close as you uncoil slowly, breath ragged and throat sore. You feel his tongue lave your neck gently, sending one last shiver through you as he straightens and pulls out, leaving you gaping and empty.

His smile is warm as he tucks himself away, lifting you off the crate and letting you grip him as your legs wobble unsteadily. With a flourish he bends and presents you your shorts, helping steady you as you put them back on, chuckling as you grimace at the feel of commingled slick coating you, oozing down your thighs.

Without hesitation, he runs fingers down to catch it, clean it off with wicked relish, then bend and kiss you once more, the taste of you both heavy on his tongue. You gasp, groin pulsing unbidden, and he pulls back, kisses your forehead and swaggers down the little alcove, looking over his shoulder once to wink and smile.

Another grinding song is starting behind you as you peer out of the nook, your lover nowhere to be seen. You let the chords wash over you for a moment, remembering the feel of those devious hands, that perverse mouth, and smiling to yourself, you rejoin the music-drunk throngs.


	3. On the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been stressed and restless for weeks...perhaps a night on the beach is just what you needed...?

Catch and release 3 - On the Beach

…...

Warnings: graphic sex M/?

…...

You weren't even sure why you bothered coming out. You didn't want to, didn't want to be bothered, didn't want to go anywhere with the 'too loud' crowd your friend had dragged you along with, didn't want to do anything but take it easy, maybe watch a terrible movie at home, the scent of buttered popcorn thick in the air as you sat on the comfy couch, fluffy dog curled up next to you hoping to share in your bounty.

Still, here you were, sitting on the beach at night, more interested in the rolling waves sending thick salt spray over the sand than to the small group of partiers around you. The heat and smoke of the bonfire did nothing to hide the sweet smell of pot and the tang of high-test alcohol hanging heavy in the air.

Restlessness, maybe, accounted for it. You'd been fidgety all week, snapping at people on the job, rolling fretfully in a sleep filled with wild and sometimes frightful things that kept you twitching awake, unable to remember anything but darkness, heart-pounding fear, deep longing for something you couldn't name.

Nothing else made much sense for why you'd come. Maybe it was just that you hoped the freely shared intoxicants would give you one night of mindless oblivion, no matter how much you paid for it the next day.

Fair to say the whisky and weed were helping a bit, leaving you more relaxed than you'd been in a while. You noticed the buzz of new voices, turning your head slowly to see the small party had attracted some newcomers.

The four of them scattered around the fire, one coming to sit beside you with an inviting smile. He had long, dark hair, wore a leather jacket with no shirt underneath, his tawny skin shining like burnished copper as the firelight danced over smooth skin, highlighting firm muscles.

His mouth quirked as he caught you staring, umber eyes glinting with amusement. You offered the bottle in your hand, and he nodded in thanks, taking a deep swig, your own throat going dry as you watched his bob with each swallow.

Maybe you were more buzzed than you thought…you couldn't seem to pry your eyes off the man, locking on his lips as his smile turned wicked. He leaned closer, and you'd swear he could hear your heart jump, the way his eyes dilated at the same time, locking in on yours like a cat about to pounce.

"Walk with me."

His voice was soft and low, cool breath sinking under your skin like heavy fog, raising gooseflesh as it traveled down to your core. You couldn't hide the shiver, his hungry grin glinting suddenly with bright teeth in the darkness.

His hand traveled up your arm, leaving lightning in its wake, leaving you trembling, not sure if you wanted to lean in or away. You met his gaze once more, drawn in, drawn down, sinking in the riptide of the dark oceans in his eyes.

When he stood, so did you, following him blindly, your hand in his, never stumbling as he drew you away. You couldn't even tell how long you walked, or in what direction, though it was away from the ocean, the crash of the waves turned to distant murmur in the background.

The ground turned grassy here, a break of trees not far ahead. He stopped, and turned, your heart speeding once again as he closed the distance between you, his mouth meeting yours with surprising gentleness.

A few soft passes, his tongue brushing your lips, and you felt a tidal wave of need break free within you. In a moment your hands were sunk deep in his silken hair, soft, needy noises falling from your lips, your body pressing in, rolling against his firmness as you begged for more. His laugh hit you like lighter fluid on a bonfire.

"Someone's hungry tonight."

Strong arms wrapped around you, holding you back, holding you as he traced a slow path from your mouth, along your jaw and down your neckline. You were shaking again, whining, pressing your lips against his cheek and temple in supplication.

Your hands twitched, and, finding the lapels of his jacket, gripped tightly enough to white-knuckle, zipper edges digging into your palms. He pulled back; eyes now black as midnight glittered in the pale light of a thin moon.

"Show me what you're hungry for."

His grip loosened, his jacket dropping to the ground, and you sunk into his embrace, mouth and hands exploring every inch of magnificent bare flesh, working your way down till you sank to your knees, fingers tracing along his waist, fumbling at belt and zipper as you glanced up at his glorious moonlit form.

Those dark eyes were softer now as they gazed down upon you. Strong hands helped you free your prize, your own tracing down the ebony trail, dark hair straighter and thinner than you expected framing an uncut cock that filled and lengthened as it met the cool air.

Unhesitant, you caressed him, smiling as you saw muscles twitch, that delicious dick bob nearer your face. Moving in, you took the tip in your mouth, tongue swirling to taste him, drawing heavy breath to gather in his musky scent.

His hands sank into your hair, the fingers grasping lightly as he restrained himself. Encouraged, you wrapped a hand around him, adjusting the angle so you could take him in, sliding down till your lips met your hand, feel the weight of him hitting the back of your throat.

A deep growl from above made you shiver, rough hands flexing ever so slightly harder, blunt nails scratching at your scalp. You swallowed against him, tongue pressing as your throat closed, and you could feel him twitch and strain, hips shaking as he pushed deeper with slow restraint.

You pulled back, letting your teeth glide gently along the underside. You sucked in a few deep breaths before diving down again and again, going farther with each pass, groaning as the feel of him filling your mouth and throat so completely made other parts of you ache in jealousy.

The earthy scent of him was thick in your nose, on your tongue, you could taste the musk of him, tinged with salt bitterness and a faint trace of iron. He growled again, hand in your hair holding tight as he stepped back, knelt down, mouth meeting yours hungrily.

He lifted you easily, spinning you both to lay you down on his jacket, his hands making quick work of removing your shoes and jeans as you lay panting, aching for his touch. A toothy grin and cool hands sliding up your thighs sent deep shivers through you as he settled in between your legs.

"My turn."

Heated words set you on fire, and you levered up, weight on your arms and chest heaving as he spread you, your knees pushed up toward your chin. When his mouth descended on you, your eyes snapped shut, the air in your lungs gusting out in a long, quavering moan.

A devilish tongue teased the edges of you, dipping in with languid pressure, every stroke sending electricity pulsing through your core. You fell back, curling your hips up as you sought a firmer touch, mewling as callused fingers stroked far too gently over aching flesh.

The world shrank down till you were barely aware of anything, barely aware of yourself, only your desperate need, the ravenous ache of emptiness, the beautiful agony of nerves lit and burning, trembling as he stoked the fire with every roll of tongue and brush of fingertip. There were no sounds louder than the rush of blood in your veins, the pounding of your heart, your own hoarse, begging cries.

With one last cruel caress, he pulled back, white teeth flashing brightly as the loss of his touch wrung a pained sob from your lips. Like the jungle cat painted on his jacket, he slunk over you, obsidian eyes keeping you pinned as his thick cock sank into your depths, the stretch of his dense flesh nearly splitting you apart.

Your thighs quivered as he filled you, his weight settling against you, your legs locking immediately around his waist to hold him in, hold him down. The mass of him, the fullness and heft were rapture, and you writhed in delight, stretching, pushing against his now-still form to draw him in, your core already pulsing hungrily around him.

His mouth met yours, and you could taste yourself on his lips, on that brutish tongue that had held you in thrall. As he kissed a slow path down along your jaw and throat, he finally started moving, an unforgivably slow tempo that left you squirming as you tried vainly to move faster, the solid weight of him keeping you from doing more than tilting your hips to meet him, muscles trembling as they tightened, begging for release.

As his lips found the crook of your neck, he gave a savage thrust, and you screamed as the brutal slide of hot flesh lit your inflamed nerves like a Christmas tree, sending shockwaves through your painfully taut and sweat-soaked body. He hammered you, each snap and grind driving you to frenzy, your climax threatening to roll over you like a freight train at any moment.

You felt his teeth on your skin, the bright flash of delicious pain arcing through you even as he plunged deep, large hands clenching your ass as his cock pierced to your core. Your vision turned white, hoarse wail ripped from your lungs, muscles locking up only to spasm wildly as release crashed through you.

Long moments passed, your limbs convulsing, electric after-shocks pulling shameless whimpers from your lips, hips rocking up to milk the throbbing swell of him buried within you. His tongue on your tortured skin as he slid out of you left you arching, gasping, trembling.

You nearly sobbed as the weight of him lifted, shivering as the cold night air hit your tender, exposed flesh, still gaping and swollen from his wanton, exquisite, assault. Leaning back on his haunches, he offered you a hand, helping you sit up as he passed you your clothes.

He waited patiently while you redressed, saying nothing of your shaky, fumbling fingers. When finally you stood on rubbery legs, he smiled down at you, pulling you in to a kiss so gentle it left you breathless and dizzy.

Retrieving his jacket, he draped it over your shoulders, caressing your cheek, lips twitching with amusement. The walk back to the bonfire seemed shorter somehow, an odd smell of roasting meat on the air as you approached. It looked like your acquaintances had left, only the newcomers still around, drinking and smoking as they sat around the fire.

They smirked at you, then turned knowing grins at the dark-haired man beside you. The spiky blonde stood up abruptly, the other two rising in sync as if on cue.

"Party's over. Let's roll."

The spiky blonde gave you a wink. "Looks like your friends ditched you. I'm sure you had more fun anyway."

One of the other blondes snickered, thumping his friend. They turned and left, the man at your side slipping his jacket off your shoulders, kissing your cheek before trailing after them without a glance back.

The deep-throated rumble of motorcycles sounded in the distance as you sat down by the fire, the noise soon drowned out by the crash of the waves behind you. There was a half-full bottle nearby, and you picked it up, taking a long swig, the whiskey's warmth washing through you, dulling the ache of hard used muscles, softening the lingering throb between your legs.

You felt warm and comfortable, working through the rest of the bottle as the fire slowly ebbed and died. In the dark of the night, you made your quiet way home, at peace under the stars.


	4. At the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loud music and an alcohol buzz aren't the only thing you're craving tonight...

...................................................................

Warning: Explicit sex, M/?

.................................................................

The pounding beat throbbed in your veins as you swayed on the dance floor, flooding your brain till there was nothing left but the music and the pleasant buzz a handful of shots had given you. The summer heat turned the whole place into a stew of alcohol, sweat and pheromones, setting a low, ravenous ache in your groin.

You started slipping in between other dancers, on the prowl for the answer to your craving. The pickings were sadly disappointing, most already partnered, or too far gone in their intoxicant of choice to satisfy your urge.

Squeezing past a few couples wound around each other, you managed to bump into someone. Turning to apologize, you were instantly enthralled by a set of sea green eyes set in a face so angelic it deserved a statue in its honor.

Angel smiled, and the wicked smirk sent a spark straight into your belly. He was looking at you with a hunger to match your own, and you responded, pressing your body against his and sliding your hands up under his thin shirt.

That lovely grin widened, teeth flashing bright in the club lights as he pulled you closer, strong hands working their way past the waistband of your shorts to grab your ass cheeks firmly. His need was obvious as he ground against you, the hard friction lighting you on fire. A few minutes in his grip and you were ready to pounce on him right there.

He all but purred in your ear as he leaned close. “Come with me.” He bit you gently and your grip tightened on his skin as you nodded.

He turned and you followed him, the two of you slipping through the crowd towards the bathrooms. In between, a short hallway led to the back of the building. Even here, the thump of music drowned out all other sound, vibrating through you to set you more on edge.

Angel grabbed at you, pushing you down the hall and against the wall in one swift move. His mouth pressed against yours hungrily, hands roaming over your chest, and you yielded, moaning into his rough kiss.

His hands slipped down, cupping your shorts, stroking you, and you pushed against his touch, panting. With deft hands, he undid button and zipper, sliding wicked fingers in to curl and tease, till you were whining, begging for more.

Those soft eyes turned fierce, and without another word he flipped you around, pressing you hard against the stained and graffitied wall. Another moment and he was slipping your shorts down and easing himself into you.

With his body flush against yours, he paused, smiling into your shoulder as you twitched, whimpering at the stretch of him buried inside you. Blunt teeth nipped hard as he started thrusting with pitiless force, one hand slipping down to work you as the other slid up to cup your throat.

You scrabbled against the wall; wails lost in the noise of the club. Lightning sparked to your groin as his mouth worked marks on the skin of your neck.

The wanton drive of his hips and devilish fingers were pushing you to the brink as you rocked back into him as best you could. The frenzied throb of the current song matched Angel’s snap and buck and your whole body locked up, hovering at the cusp of madness.

With one final thrust, climax hit you with the force of an explosion, rocking through your body to make you arch and scream. Angel bit at the back of your neck, the pulse and release of him heavy in your core.

Everything faded to white noise, to snap back a few moments later as you heaved and shuddered in aftershock. Angel was smiling against your skin again, tongue dipping out to send another shiver ricocheting through you.

You whined as he pulled out, body mourning the loss of him even as his spend dripped slowly down your thigh. Those knowing fingers set your clothes right, refastening your shorts, and he planted a kiss on the side of your jaw.

Suddenly the press of his body was gone, and you stumbled backwards, almost dizzy. He had vanished, leaving only the powerful music and the ebb and flow of other patrons enjoying themselves around you.

With a sigh, you made your way out of the joint, leaning heavily against the railing of the boardwalk as you let the cool ocean breeze clear your senses.


End file.
